Capitulo 1: Alguien tiene que ceder
by MinaWinchester
Summary: La primera que Dean Winchester me beso


Capitulo 1: "Alguien tiene que ceder" O La primera vez que Dean Winchester me beso.

Sioux Falls, Dakota del Sur.

Son las 6 am. Suena el timbre en la puerta de entrada de casa.

Era otra vez John Winchester (mas popularmente conocido como "el tío John") que venia con Dean y Sam.

Ellos solían quedarse en casa con mama y conmigo mientras "el tío John" y papa salían de cacería.

Por suerte en casa hay tres habitaciones y acondicionamos una exclusivamente para que los chicos durmieran en ella, aunque no estuvieran acostumbrados a dormir más de dos noches en la misma cama y en el mismo lugar, desde que perdieran a su madre. No era muy común para Dean y Sam encontrarse con la familia de otros cazadores, y menos "compartir" más de 1 semana con ella. Pero les hacia bien. Se sentían extasiados cuando mama les cocinada su comida favorita.

Sam siempre fue educado, tímido, reservado y poco hablador. Éramos muy amigos y compinches. Cuando nos poníamos de acuerdo lográbamos hacerle sacar canas verdes a Dean; que vivía protestándole a mi madre a cada rato por nuestras bromas.

¿Y que decir de Dean?. Dean era un....cabron....perdón, ES un cabron. Siempre haciendo alarde de cuantas chicas había besado en esas habitaciones de hoteles baratas donde se hospedaban (cuando no se quedaban en casa) para pasar lo mas desapercibidos posibles, mientras su padre estaba de cacería.

Lo odiaba...¿quien diablos puede querer besar mas de dos veces a un tipo engreído, altanero y egoísta como Dean Winchester?...Solo una tonta sin cerebro como él podría hacer eso...y es por eso que me odiaba aun mas a mi misma, porque era lo que yo quería! Demonios!..

El día aconteció como cualquier otro como cuando los chicos estaban en casa: desayunamos y mama nos llevo a la Escuela a la que yo concurría todos los días. Mi vida era bastante "normal" por ser la hija de un cazador...y la hija de una bruja druida...Ah...¿no les dije?...Mi madre nació en Salisbury (a 13 km de Stonehenge), Wiltshire; Inglaterra. Mis abuelos (Alannah y Declan) y bisabuelos vienen de una larga legión de practicantes de la magia druida y la wicca, pertenecieron (y pertenecen) a una orden secreta llamada "Orden Hermética del Alba Dorada". Fue creada por el bisabuelo de mi madre Samuel Liddell "MacGregor" Mathers en 1888. Mi madre emigro a los 21 años a EEUU después de haber completado el 3er ritual (y el último) de iniciación y terminar así su "elevación hacia la alta magia". Huía de un "pretendiente" celoso, que la había engañado después de 2 años de noviazgo,

rompiendo así el compromiso de matrimonio. Y fue entonces que conoció a mi padre, y a los 6 meses se casaron. Mis abuelos no aprobaban demasiado el matrimonio de su hija con un cazador. Y mucho menos con un cazador diez años mayor que ella (papa tenia 31 cuando conoció a mama).

Además, solo llevaban 6 meses juntos!!. ¿¿Como podían saber si realmente eran el uno para el otro??. Mama siempre me decía que apenas lo miro a papa a los ojos lo supo, así de simple. Yo también lo supe cuando mire a Dean a los ojos...supe que ese desgraciado me rompería el corazón...demasiadas veces…..y que yo dejaría que lo hiciera todas las veces que él quisiera....¿Les he dicho que lo odio?...

Una vez en la escuela cada uno se dirigió a su salón de clase correspondiente.

La mañana paso tranquila hasta el momento en que salgo de mi salón de clases, cuando toco el timbre de descanso, y veo a Dean saliendo del closet de mantenimiento; y detrás de él veo que sale mi amiga Sally.

¿Que demonios...?¿Sally y Dean...?...¿Que diablos...?...

- Hey! Dean!...

- Mina...

- ¿Puedes explicarme que diablos fue eso?.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Tu y...¿¿Sally??... Ella es una buena chica Dean...Es inteligente (bueno, hasta hace 5 minutos lo era) y vas a romperle el corazón. Es mi mejor amiga! Por dios santo!.

- Mina, mira....ella me gusta, yo le gusto...

- Eres UN IDIOTA, Dean...Y te lo advierto: la lastimas, y no va a haber lugar en este maldito planeta en donde puedas esconderte y salvarte de la paliza que voy a darte!

Dean sonrío. Pero SABÍA que era cierto: iba a molerlo a palos si Sally resultaba herida en su intento de ver hasta donde llegaba su "esencia de Don Juan"...IMBECIL!!...

Mi padre me enseño a pelear desde que tengo 5 años. Aprendí a manejar un arma a los 10. Habría que ser realmente tonto para buscar pelea conmigo y no salir perdiendo. Aunque creo que el que realmente podría darme una paliza y ganarme, es Sam. Pero Dean...nah...tiene recelo en pegarle a una mujer....pero yo no tengo ningún problema en pegarle a un hombre, y más si ese hombre es él...

En realidad creo que no me importaba mucho cuan lastimada saliera Sally de esa situación, me preocupaba cuan lastimada podría salir yo de esa situación. Lastimara a quien lastimara, Dean iba a recibir una paliza de todas maneras...solo por sacarme el gusto y demostrarle que...que debía mirarme a mi a los ojos y "saberlo" en ese instante...

Sam y yo almorzamos en el comedor de la escuela; Dean estaba perdido vaya a saber en que otro closet...

Sonó el timbre y cada uno volvió a su clase correspondiente. Algunas veces pensaba que los demás chicos creían que Sam y yo...bueno...que "estábamos juntos", ya que éramos casi inseparables...a pesar de ser dos años mas chico que yo...

En realidad nunca había visto a Sam de alguna otra manera que no sea como uno de mis mejores amigos...hasta que...Dean fue al infierno...y pasamos dos semanas cazando juntos en Illinois...esa fue una gran "revelación" para mi, pero no viene al caso contarlo en este momento...

Volvimos a casa caminando con Sam, y Dean nos seguía los pasos como vigilando que todo estuviera bien. Desde la puerta podía sentirse el olor a pastel de manzanas que mama había hecho para que merendáramos. Sabia que Dean amaba su pastel y ella sabia que así podía controlarlo un poco mejor cuando apareciera su "rebeldía adolescente": amenazándolo con que no le daría nunca mas en su vida un pedazo de pastel si no se comportaba...y Dean REALMENTE amaba el pastel de mama!!.

Después de merendar Sam y yo ayudábamos a mama en las tareas de la casa. Dean pensaba que Sam era ideal para eso ya que él prefería el "trabajo de campo": salía a dar vueltas por el barrio a ver si encontraba alguien con menos neuronas que él y que cayera en su trampa de chico lindo protector...Y por desgracia, el barrio pareciera haberse quedado acéfalo: Dean pasaba mas de 2 semanas en casa y la cosa empezaba a complicársele...Siempre tuvo la suerte de que John llegara a salvarle el pellejo justo a tiempo...

La semana siguió transcurriendo sin problemas, hasta que tres días antes de que John viniera a buscar a Dean y a Sam, Sally vino a casa llorando....

Sally ¿que pasa?

- Oh! Mina! Es Dean!

(Demonios Dean! Grrr!!!) ¿Que paso? ¿Que hizo Dean esta vez?.

Lo encontré abrazado a Sarah Summers en la heladería de aquí a la vuelta!!!

(¿¿Que demo...?? ¿¿Sarah Summers?? Esa...odiosa aspirante a chearleader??...Oh, parece que una media naranja hueca encontró a su otra media naranja hueca!! Te detesto Dean Winchester!) Oh, no te preocupes Sally, seguramente Dean estaba ayudando a Sarah con…algo...

Tú dices que tendría algo atorado en su boca??

(Oh! Por dios!! Dean!!...Demonios! Demonios! Demonios!). Ehhh…Sarah no debe haber tenido un espejo para ver que era y Dean la debe haber ayudado (¿Que diablos acabo de decir? Oh Dios!...). No te preocupes Sally cuando llegue a casa hablare con Dean seriamente de esto (O la obligare a mama a que no le de mas pastel el resto de su vida! Diablos!)

Mama se dio cuenta en ese instante de que estaba furiosa con Dean y que no era precisamente porque había engañado a Sally....Era difícil ocultarle a mi madre las cosas...ella las sabia mucho antes de que se cruzaran por tu mente...

Cariño ¿que pasa?.

Es Dean mama, engaño a Sally y ella tiene el corazón roto ahora por haber creído en las sandeces que le dijo. A pesar de que le advertí quien era él realmente.

Oh, no te preocupes; Sally es joven y no va a ser la primera vez que alguien le rompa el corazón...Ni a ti tampoco...

¿¿A mi??...Ja! Nunca voy a dejar que el idiota de Dean Winchester me rompa el corazón! Cuan tonta tendría que ser, conociéndolo como lo conozco, para dejar que me hiciera eso?...Nah...

Okay, cariño como tu digas...llama a Dean y a Sam para que cenemos..

Esta bien mama.

Lo que a mi me rompía el corazón era ver como mama se quedaba esperando y mirando por la ventana si venían papa y John de su viaje de cacería. Ella era una mujer fuerte, decidida, con endereza y un don excepcional que relego casi su vida de bruja para acompañar y ayudar al hombre que amaba, mi papa. Y papa no estaba muy de acuerdo con que yo siguiera el camino de mi madre, ni el suyo; pero en el fondo de su corazón sabia que no iba a poder evitarlo y que por derecho, el elegir ser bruja o no; me correspondía y no iba a interponerse si mi madre quería llevarme a Inglaterra para mi primera iniciación.

Encontrar a Sammy para que fuera a cenar no fue difícil: estaba en el sillón leyendo algún libro que había sacado de la biblioteca el día anterior y que yo debía recordarle que tenía que devolver antes de que se fuera con su padre. Dean en cambio....no estaba por ningún lado: no estaba en el comedor, no estaba en la cocina, no estaba en el garage....no respondía a mis gritos...¿Donde diablos esta este idiota?...Me preguntaba mientras subía por las escaleras al segundo piso de la casa…Oh….no he ido a su habitación.....Oh, no...¿debería?...¿Y si le digo a Sammy que lo busque?..Pero...que diablos!. Le tengo miedo a Dean Winchester?...En que planeta de este sistema solar puede ocurrir eso?....Nah....y seguí subiendo las escaleras...

Toque la puerta y nadie contesto. Volvi a tocar y lo mismo. Tantee el picaporte y la puerta estaba abierta. Entre. Dean estaba acostado en su cama como durmiendo. Me acerque a él y suavemente lo llame.

¿Dean? ¿Dean? ¿Estas despierto? Mama ya tiene lista la cena.

Como no me respondió, me acerque mas hacia su cama y lo seguí llamando. En ese momento empecé a asustarme. ¿Estará bien?. Me acerque aun mas y me senté en un lado de su cama. Y lo llame otra vez.

¿Dean? ¿Dean?

El muy cretino se levanto de golpe y me atrapo! Ahí sentada en su cama! Que susto que me pego!.

Me tenía agarrada de los brazos y no me soltaba, yo trataba de golpearlo pero no había forma de que lograra librarme de él....Hasta que por pelear tanto rodamos y nos caímos de su cama, al piso.

El quedo encima de mí y me miro. Y ahí fue cuando lo supe...jamás iba a poder olvidarlo...iba a amar a Dean Winchester por el resto de mi vida...y también iba a odiarlo por el resto de mi vida....

Y fue en ese momento que me beso, suave y dulcemente....y me perdí....Yo tenia 14 y él tenia 16...

Ah!. Olvide decirles mi nombre: Wilhelmina (Mina) Singer, mis padres son Robert "Bobby" Singer y Erin Liddel; y esta es mi historia....


End file.
